


Bits and Pieces

by yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Fingering, Fluff, Gag, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, different tags apply to different chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the different drabbles I've written that aren't long enough to post individually. A combination of Hiddlesworth and Thorki ranging from fluff to smut. </p><p>Ch. 1: Tom's Enormous Personality - hiddlesworth<br/>Ch. 2: Hidden Pressure - Thor/Loki<br/>Ch. 3: Peace and Quiet - Thor/Loki<br/>Ch. 4: Coffee Dust - hiddlesworth<br/>Ch. 5: Beautiful Silence - hiddlesworth, dom!tom<br/>Ch.6: Made in your Image - hiddlesworth, dom!Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom's Enormous Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris pushes Tom into a back hallway for a little excitement before a premier. 
> 
> rating: explicit  
> tags: blowjob

Tom sighed in pleasure and leaned his head back against the wall. He could feel the pull of Chris’s lips as he smiled around Tom’s cock. Tom looked down the line of his nose at Chris kneeling in front of him, a thrill running through him. It was Chris’s idea to do this here, and the danger made him squirm. And the damp pressure of Chris’s mouth on his cock didn’t help. He closed his eyes and gasped as Chris slid his tongue all the way around the head before sliding it further into his mouth with a little hum. 

Tom was glad he had accidentally admitted how much he loved feeling Chris’s deep voice vibrate through his cock. He couldn’t explain it but somehow it turned him on like almost nothing else. It was so unexpected, he hadn’t meant to tell Chris at all. But a few weeks ago he had been spread out on his back on a hotel bed, and Chris had been licking and teasing him for what seemed like hours. Chris had laughed at Tom’s broken-down arousal and put his mouth right up against the shaft of his erection so his lips just touched the firm skin and he had started talking. Tom still had no idea what he said, but he’d come right then shouting “Yes! Chris, like that!” It had taken him several apologies and quite a bit of blushing before he was able to explain what exactly “like that” had been. 

Tom made a little sound of disappointment when the warm wetness of Chris disappeared, replaced by the shiver of cold air on his exposed erection. He heard Chris panting a little, and looked down to see him push his blonde hair out of his face with his hand then place it on the wall behind Tom’s hip. Chris was on his knees, leaning on his arms trapping Tom’s body between them. He was smiling and his gaze was fixed on his crotch, which made Tom blush all the more. 

Chris swallowed hard before opening his mouth wide, taking Tom’s cock into his mouth and almost without hesitation bending his elbows and pushing his head down. He leaned towards Tom’s hips until his nose was only inches from Tom’s heaving stomach. Tom was transfixed by the sight, mouth open with lust. He watched Chris’s eyebrows come together in concentration, and felt his huge arms tense where they were resting against his sides. It had only been a few minutes but Tom was already close to coming. 

Tom clasped his hands behind his head to keep himself from grabbing Chris’s long, pulled-back hair and pushing him farther down on his cock. He knew Chris wouldn’t complain, but it was more thrilling like this, adding to the already present danger of discovery. Tom had already relinquished control when he let Chris push him into the darkened back corner of the hallway. It was too late to pretend otherwise now. 

Of all the people Tom had been with without a doubt Chris gave the best head. A couple of Tom’s girlfriends hadn’t even wanted to try, but Chris could almost swallow the whole of Tom’s considerable length. Just thinking about it was bringing him ever closer to orgasm. Tom could feel Chris’s throat work and swallow around him, pushing in and compressing with wet heat around his cock. 

And Chris enjoyed it too, that was the best part. Tom looked down at his friend, co-star, his lover, and Chris looked back up at him. He pulled off of Tom with a wet noise, breathing hard. He licked his lips before smiling up at Tom. “Are you ready mate?”

“Fuck yeah darling, I’m ready. Do you mind?” Chris didn’t answer, he just cricked his neck and went back to work, putting his hands on Tom’s hips to still him and working his head and neck forward and back, sucking hard around Tom’s erection. Tom shuddered, and his hands moved down to Chris’s head of their own accord. Chris pushed himself forward hard, and Tom came down his throat, body arching down into a tight curve around Chris’s head, but his hands were gentle on his hair. He thrust his hips shallowly and bit his lip as they rode out his orgasm together, Tom stroking Chris’s forehead and his hair as Chris moaned and swallowed convulsively around Tom’s cock.

Afterward Chris panted softly and rested his head on Tom’s thigh. Tom’s legs were trembling so he slid down until he was sitting with his back to the wall with Chris lying in his lap. After a few minutes of hard breathing on both their parts Tom rubbed at Chris’s shoulder and murmured, “My turn?”


	2. Hidden Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a secret assignation in the halls of asgard (also posted separately on [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/543190) )
> 
> written for [keepcalmandthunderfrost](http://keepcalmandthunderfrost.tumblr.com/)
> 
> rating: mature  
> tags: clothed sex, frottage

Loki whispered, “Brother, we should not…” but Thor could feel him straining to press their bodies together. Thor had him trapped against the wall in a hidden alcove, holding him by the hips and leaning into him so their mouths could meet but keeping their bodies apart.

He wanted Loki to admit it, admit he wanted this, so he kept his back arched away from his little brother, the tightening bulge of his cock just out of reach. He knew Loki needed this contact so badly, this forbidden ecstasy. Thor could almost feel the lust radiating from his brother whose tight pants were already darkening where pre-come was slowly seeping through the thick fabric.

Loki made a soft, almost hurt noise and pushed against Thor’s strong hands. Thor kissed him on the corner of his soft mouth and muttered against his lips. “Loki, brother, I want you to say it. Tell me how much you desire me.”

Loki turned his head, avoiding Thor’s kisses and grimaced. “You always lacked subtlety brother.” His voice was cool but his cheeks were warm and flushed. Thor kissed him harder, this time where the tendons stood out from Loki’s delicate neck, licking from his collarbone to his jaw, following the tight strands of muscle that trembled with tension under his tongue.

Then there was a flash of cold and Thor’s mouth met nothing but air, his brother melting into smoke beneath him. He grunted and fell forward against the wall without Loki’s body to support him.

He heard a silvery chuckle behind him, and before he could turn around Loki had reappeared at his back and was pressing into him and this time Thor was trapped, hips straining and twitching against the cold stone as he felt Loki’s erection sliding against his ass through their clothing. He couldn’t suppress a thick moan and Loki laughed, inching his hands around his brother’s waist and slipping them under the tight fabric to feel for his cock.

Thor moaned more loudly, and Loki pushed fully against him and pulled one hand out of his pants to cover his mouth messily, hand splayed and grabbing most of Thor’s face in his eagerness. Loki’s slender but strong fingers were crushing him, nails making painful dents in the skin of his cheeks and something about the carelessness of it roused him.

Thor opened his mouth and when one of Loki’s fingers pushed in he bit down, not hard enough to break but enough to make Loki give a brief shriek of pain and surprise. Thor twisted around and after a struggle caught his trickster brother in his grip once more. This time there was no playing. Loki’s bright green eyes widened when Thor shoved him back against the wall, much harder than before.

Loki was breathing hard after their short scuffle. “Thor…” he began, but Thor didn’t want to hear his admissions, his protests, his lies, his excuses. He didn’t even want to hear the truth, all he wanted was pressure and heat and his brother’s mouth opening under his own. And that he would get.

Loki’s breath panted into his mouth but Thor didn’t break the kiss. He ground their bodies together, and Loki’s legs opening around him, Loki’s hands clutching his shirt and pulling him closer, Loki’s eyes smiling at him through lowered lashes, these were better than words. Thor gave a wordless growl and shot his hips up, and he could feel Loki’s sharp hipbones grinding against him and finally the pressure was enough.

Thor could feel himself close to coming and he squeezed a hand between their bodies, pushing Loki’s shirt up then wriggling his hand under his brother’s clothing. The pressure was almost painful on his cock and his hand, but he couldn’t stop leaning into Loki’s heaving body. When his hand closed around his brother they both came, almost together, secret lovers lost in the labyrinthine hallways of their father’s house.


	3. Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor ensures Loki gives him peace and quiet by taking him on a ride gagged. Loki silently tries to convince his brother to release him. 
> 
> rating: fluffy  
> tags: gag, fluff
> 
> for my triad anon who needed some fluffy thorki.

Thor leaned back against the broad trunk of the tree and sighed contentedly. After the chaos and dirt of midgard’s crude technology it was good to be in the clean air of Asgard once again. The sun played on the distant spires of the golden city, and he smiled to see it. An annoyed snort from the grass beside him broke his reverie. 

“Not enjoying the view, brother?” Loki rolled his eyes and scooted backwards, trying to keep his eternally pale skin from the glare of the sun. Unfortunately he was on the wrong side of the tree and there was little shadow for him to seek refuge in. The metal of his gag glinted in the dying sunlight. He glared irritatedly at Thor and made something that sounded like a muffled complaint.

Thor shook his head in mock disapproval. “You made a bargain, Loki. I swore I would take you with me to ride and you swore to give me peace and quiet for a change.” Thor had become very skilled in interpreting Loki’s eternally aggravated mph mmmph noises as if they were intelligable speech. Sometimes he misinterpreted on purpose because he knew it annoyed his brother. “I am merely making sure your end of the bargain was upheld.” he continued. Loki grunted and kicked him in the knee. 

Thor laughed and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and the quiet sounds of the forest’s edge. He was interrupted by a sharp prodding at his side. He ignored it. A moment later a full branch tumbled from the boughs above him and hit him squarely across the crotch. He shot upright with a pained gasp and glared at his brother, who looked back at him with the most innocent expression imaginable. Thor knew he should not be able to perform his usual mischief, the gag ought to dampen his magic as well as his words. But Loki had never ascribed to what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Mmph mm MMM mmmphh!” Loki accompanied his mutterings with a pleading look. 

Thor crossed his arms. “Loki I wanted a peaceful ride. And you are well aware father does not want you wandering about Asgard unattended. I am sure the moment I release you you will laugh in my face and be off on another of your japes. I do not wish to have to explain to mother how I’ve lost you again.” Loki shook his head no, I’ll be good in wide-eyed entreaty. Thor’s resolve softened, as he knew it would. But he was not quite ready to acquiesce, he knew Loki would likely cause trouble if he could, and he and his brother had both been chastised far too many times to wish it again. Nevertheless, the silence, although peaceful, stretched long and he missed the sound of his brother’s voice. 

Loki sensed his deliberation, and Thor saw a self-satisfied smile form in his eyes. Before Thor could voice his further hesitations, Loki unfurled himself from the base of the tree, and in one graceful motion moved over to straddle Thor’s hips. He slid his hands slowly up his brother’s stomach, across his chest, along his neck, until they came to rest like birds, holding his face delicately between them. Thor let his own hands find a place around Loki’s waist, not holding him, just feeling his bulk between them. 

Loki leaned down languorously, strands of hair falling across his face. He stroked his brother’s face with his thumbs, and rested the metal gag against his cheek in the soft parody of a kiss. Thor’s laugh rumbled from his belly underneath his brother. “Well, if you promise it to be so sweet...” He reached up and in a moment the gag fell away, and Loki’s red lips were smiling from behind it. 

Loki made a sour face and licked his lips contritely. “I’ve never been partial to the taste of metal. If you value my company so little you should have left me behind.”

“Aye, and the last time I did that you set fire to my bedchambers while I was gone.”

Loki looked affronted. “I did no such thing! You cannot blame me for wishing to test the safety of your rooms in case of disaster.”

Thor grinned up at him. “Yes, and on this day I elected to take the disaster with me rather than return to all of my belongings in flames.”

Loki cocked his head to the side and grinned at him. “Surely you don’t think me so unimaginative as to play the same game twice? I was planning to turn your mead to water as it touched your lips for the next millennia. In fact, I believe I shall.” 

“How delightful, brother. I would have you remember you are still in my charge. I must keep watch over you.”

Loki rocked his hips over Thor’s and leaned forward again, hands sliding around his brother’s throat. “And an excellent job you’re doing. Here you are, far from any help, flat on your back and at my mercy having released my bonds yourself.” He smirked and pressed lightly against Thor’s windpipe, emphasizing the pressure with a tilt of his hips at Thor’s groin. 

Thor let his brother hear the soft moan it took from him before he replied. “I seem to recall you promised to weigh your sharp words with sweet kisses.” 

Loki sat back and tsked disappointedly. “Thor, Thor, I promised you nothing! How could I when I was so effectively silenced?”

Thor merely laughed. “Aye, but your eyes promised what your mouth could not. And I will exact my payment from that sweet mouth all the same.” Loki laughed and before he could make a reply Thor pulled him sharply down to complete their broken kiss.


	4. Coffee Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is a barista at a cafe, and Chris is his most regular customer. 
> 
> rating: fluff  
> tags: all the fluff
> 
> from a prompt by [hannah377148](http://hanna377148.tumblr.com/)
> 
> can also be found on [my tumblr](http://tmblr.co/ZFfgJuesZH_i)

The sight took his breath away; he was so perfect, and then he looked at him and he felt himself heating up and looked at the floor, hating that he was acting like a little girl with her first crush.  
  
It wasn’t the first time Tom had seen him. But somehow every time it felt like he was rediscovering something. It made him breathe muffled curses under his breath. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Tom didn’t even know his name. He knew that he came to the cafe every Saturday and sometimes during the week, and usually stayed for a couple of hours. Tom always tried to get his table, and Jaimie always laughed and winked at him. Sometimes she smacked his behind in a playful way and said “Just write your number on a napkin! Come on Tom, it’s not hard, I know you can write your own phone number.” But Tom just blushed and shook his head, laughing nervously through his teeth.  
  
The man smiled and nodded at him as Tom brought his order over. Part of him hoped his attraction wasn’t as transparent to the beautiful blond man as it was to Jaimie, and part of him hoped that it was. Today he was wearing a clingy white t-shirt, and a black beanie. The ends of his long hair poked out on either side of his face, and it was gathered into a little bun at the nape of his neck, which Tom found oddly endearing. He had brought someone with him this time. They were talking together animatedly, and when they laughed it filled the whole cafe. Tom smiled a thin-lipped smile and set down two cups of coffee and a croissant.  
  
“Everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s perfect, thanks Tom.” Tom swallowed and felt a little bit sick when he said his name. He always called Tom by name, every time he got the chance, and every time it made Tom’s stomach knot up. He knew it was silly but every week he was surprised the man still remembered him. Tom licked his lips and wished fervently that he didn’t always pay with cash so he could try to puzzle out his name from a credit card receipt at least. He blinked when he realized he was still talking.  
  
“…Liam. I love this place so I thought I’d bring him here for a change.” His smile was beatific.  
  
Tom clutched a menu to his chest and stuttered out a “Hi, nice to meet you!”  
  
Liam smiled brilliantly at Tom. “Nice to meet you too, Tom.” He gave a smug look and shoved the other man with his foot. “Thanks Chris.”   
  
Tom left the table in a hurry. Who was Liam? Had Chris said? A friend? A brother? A date? Why was he even thinking about it? But the blond man was Chris and he knew Tom’s name, so that was something at least.  
  
Jaimie poked him hard in the ribs when he came back behind the counter. “Well? I saw you chatting with your little boyfriend. And?”  
  
Tom scowled. “He’s not my boyfriend, and nothing! He just introduced me to his… Liam.”  
  
“God, Tom why are you being so lame! Just ask him out already! You know he comes here for you, right?”  
  
Tom blushed. “No he doesn’t. …Does he? Besides, maybe Liam’s his date.” He looked over and both Chris and Liam were watching him.  
  
Jaimie scoffed. “Are you kidding? Look at them, they must be brothers. They look just alike. I bet he came to check you out.” Tom laughed a little too loudly at that.   
  
Usually Tom prided himself on being cool and collected, suave even, but Chris’s tanned arms and golden blond hair made him lose all his words and start giggling uncontrollably if he wasn’t careful. So he tried to be calm and professional around him, and not at all filled with uncomfortable butterflies whenever Chris was in the room. Jaimie went to ring someone up. Tom shook his head and said quietly, almost as a question to himself, “Does he…?”  
  
*****  
  
The sight took his breath away; he was so perfect, and then he looked at him and he felt himself heating up and looked at the floor, hating that he was acting like a little girl with her first crush. Chris gave an awkward smile and a wave to pretend he hadn’t been staring at Tom from the moment he came in. Every time he came here he wondered what Tom was doing in the little cafe, and whether he had a beautiful woman (or man, a sad but hopeful part of himself added) waiting for him somewhere to rub the perpetual smear of coffee grounds off his high cheekbones when he got home.  
  
Tom always brought his order, but he never stayed to chat. Chris saw him laughing in the back with the pretty barista, Jaimie, and wished he’d laugh like that for him. When he came over to Chris’s usual table in the corner by the window he always seemed vaguely distressed and usually hurried away. Chris suspected Tom hated him.  
  
Chris came as often as he could without feeling like a creep, and he’d figured out more or less when Tom worked. Saturdays were the best. The cafe was busy then, but people didn’t stay that long, they came in and out, and it gave him the opportunity to watch Tom bouncing back and forth in his little black apron over dark jeans, laughing with his head tipped back and his mouth open.  
  
Sometimes Tom noticed him watching. Then he would either become suddenly stone-faced, or burst into a fit of giggles. Chris wasn’t sure what it meant, but it was somehow addictive. That was why he brought his brother Liam along. Liam had always been the outgoing one, the perceptive one, and he had been bugging him about his “coffee shop crush” for quite a while. Chris tried fruitlessly to explain that he was shy, that he didn’t want to seem forward, that what if Tom wasn’t interested in men anyway, at which point Liam made a talking motion with his hand and said “Excuses excuses, you big coward!” He punched him in the arm. “What are all these muscles good for if you can’t even ask a skinny barista out for coffee!”  
  
They were sitting close together at the tiny table in the corner. “But what if he doesn’t like me!” Liam shook his head. “Who doesn’t like you? You’re like the nicest guy I know, and honestly it’s a crime you’re not married already. Maybe I should marry you myself!” They both laughed, and Chris couldn’t keep his face from lighting up when Tom came over with their order. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt under his apron, and Chris had to drag his eyes away from the sliver of pale skin it showed.  
  
“Is everything alright?”  
  
Tom licked his thin pink lips and Chris unconsciously mirrored the motion before replying. “Oh, yeah! That’s perfect, thanks Tom.” Chris grinned idiotically. Liam kicked him under the table. “I love this place, you know. It’s got such a nice atmosphere…” He trailed off when he realized Tom wasn’t listening.   
  
He felt another kick to the shin and glared at his little brother. “And this is my brother Liam.” He realized belatedly that he wasn’t sure he’d ever actually had the courage to tell Tom his name. He always sat at a table so they never called his name for his order. “I love this place so I thought I’d bring him here for a change.”  
  
Liam rescued him. “Nice to meet you too, Tom. Thanks Chris.”  
  
Chris grinned in a way he hoped would distract Tom from his somewhat awkward introduction. Tom seemed flustered. He muttered something under his breath and almost ran back to the counter. A moment later they watched him talking earnestly to Jaimie behind the counter.  
  
When Tom looked over at them Chris hid his face in his hands. “They’re talking about me.”  
  
Liam rolled his eyes. “Of course they are. I bet he’s telling her how cute you are.”  
  
Chris peeked out from between his fingers. “You think?”  
  
Liam wasn’t listening. He was gesturing at Jaimie, trying to catch her eye. She saw him waving and started to go over. Tom clutched at her sleeve but she gave a stern look and shook him off. He disappeared behind the bar and Chris had to stop himself from standing up to try and see where he’d gone.  
  
Liam smiled at Jaimie and launched into his speech right away. “Hi! So I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Chris comes here a lot, and the fact is, he’s got the BIGGEST crush on your friend Tom—” Chris almost tipped his chair over as he tried to strangle his brother. Liam managed to hold him at arms length and continued. “And I was wondering if you’d help him out and maybe give Tom his, ouch, number or something?”  
  
Chris gave up and sank back into his chair. He looked over towards the counter and could swear he saw Tom’s curly hair ducking down behind it. Jaimie laughed happily. “Chris, is it? You know he’s hiding behind the bar right now, too embarrassed to talk to you?”  
  
Chris couldn’t help it, he stood up halfway and peered over at the bar. “Really? Me?”  
  
“Oh, honestly! You’re as bad as he is! Look, here I’m just going to give you his phone number, he won’t mind. He’ll thank me once he finishes having a mental breakdown over there.” She paused. “Actually… let me send you a coffee, on the house.”  
  
Chris was slightly dazed. He couldn’t stop smiling. Liam pouted and complained about feeling left out because no one was giving him their phone number but Chris wasn’t listening. A very red-cheeked Tom came out with a steaming cup of coffee. Chris watched him walk a few steps out, then walk back, until Jaimie gave him a little shove and he headed over towards Chris’s table.  
  
Liam gave him a friendly punch on the arm. “Well! My work here is done! I’m going to leave you two dorks alone. I’m expecting you to pay for my coffee you know.” He left before Chris could thank him or hit him, he wasn’t sure which he’d rather do.  
  
Then Tom arrived at the table, sheepishly offering him the fresh coffee. “Uh, here, this is for you. And Jaimie said I should go on break.”  
  
Chris grinned. “Well, do you want to have coffee then? I’ve got an extra!”  
  
The corner of Tom’s mouth twitched, then he broke into a huge, open-mouthed laugh. He sat down at the tiny table, sliding his long legs underneath, where they touched Chris’s ankle.  
  
Chris grinned happily and leaned forward. “Here, Tom, you’ve got a little something on your cheek.” Before Tom could apologize Chris reached forward and gently wiped the coffee-scented dust off with his thumb. **  
**


	5. Beautiful silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris loves Tom's dominant side, even when he can't tell him in words. 
> 
> rating: mature  
> tags: bondage, D/s, top!tom, dom!tom

Chris is glad he’s wearing the gag, because Tom told him not to talk, and if he could talk he knew he’d tell Tom how beautiful he is like this. Chris loves it, he loves how present Tom is in bed, how closely attuned to his every reaction, watching him and reading him before he even knows what he wants. Ironically, Chris finds it liberating to be tied up and fucked. He wouldn’t do it for just anyone, but Tom is just so irresistibly powerful.

Everyone thinks of Chris as the strong one because he’s bigger. He’s barely taller, but his arms are thick with muscle and his torso sculpted. But they’re wrong, because Tom is the strong one. The one who always has a laugh and an answer in interviews, who is so confident about who he is and what he wants. Tom is the one who can get him off by just talking. It’s like his voice is a physical presence, warm and low and seductive, with just a hint of a bass growl in it when he’s aroused.

Chris pulls against the restraints, not because he wants to escape, but because he wants to feel how helpless he is—arms and legs splayed and Tom looking like an avenging angel above him. The light is behind him, and it gives him a glowing halo through his curly hair. Chris’s muscles tense and relax, and Tom keeps up his frustratingly shallow thrusts, fingers barely stretching Chris’s body.

Chris moans through the gag and pushes his hips as far down against Tom’s fingers as he can. It’s not far, but he can see the white of Tom’s grin despite the backlight. “You want more, Chris? You’re greedy for me tonight. Did you miss me? I hope you didn’t forget me while I was away.” Tom pushes his fingers farther inside each time he emphasizes a word. He reaches up with his other hand to brush a strand of blonde hair away from Chris’s sweat-streaked forehead.

He lays a quick kiss on Chris’s cheek, then pulls back and licks his thin lips teasingly. His tongue flicks in and out again, leaving them glistening and pink. Chris bucks up again, feeling his nostrils flare with desire in the absence of words. He wants more. 

And sooner or later, Tom will give him everything.


	6. Group Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets huggy on the set of Avengers. General fluffiness all around. Hints of hiddlesworth.

Of the whole cast it was undisputed that Tom gave the best hugs. He was generous with them as well, he would see someone having a bad day, or that he hadn't greeted recently, someone who had a new family member, that had a birthday, a letter, that talked to him for too long, anything really. Robert was the first to figure out that what Tom loved more than giving hugs was getting hugs. 

Women found it incredibly charming the way he stood close when he talked to them, and put a hand around their waist for photos. Rob nudged Chris Evans in the side and pointed at Tom, who was chatting animatedly to Mark. 

"Look, look, he's going to do it. Watch, he's going to put his arm around him, any second now." 

Chris sighed. "And why do we care if Tom puts his arm around him?" 

"Because, he does it all the time. He likes touching people, and not just women. He did it to me the other day. It's cute."

"Okay, we've established that he's cute. I'm still not sure what the point is." 

Rob rolled his eyes. "Obviously not. Ok look, in the interests of science I'm going to go talk to him, and you're going to watch and see what he does. Now. I'm going to stand really far away from him. Just watch, it's going to drive him crazy." Mark went off to take a phone call and Rob started talking to Tom

Chris was sitting in a makeup chair too far away to hear what they were saying. But sure enough, Tom started inching closer when Robert didn't stand next to him. It was comical, really, Rob kept wandering away, and Tom kept following him. When they had made almost a full circle of the room and made it back to where Chris was sitting, Robert burst out laughing. 

Tom laughed too but in a good-natured way clearly didn't know what was funny. Rob explained his theory. "Sorry, it's just that you were chasing me."

Tom's high forehead creased. "Chasing you? I'm sorry?" 

"Yeah, you were trying to get closer, and I wasn't letting you. We're all the way across the room." 

Tom looked around the room. Robert sidled up to him and put an arm around Tom's waist, pulling him comfortably close. Immediately Tom's arm draped around his shoulder. Rob bumped his hip. "See, you like being close to people."

Tom blushed and giggled embarrassedly. "I guess you're right. I've always come over a bit touchy. But I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Rob shushed him. "Aw come on ice giant, no one's uncomfortable. Look, Chris is jealous. Come on Chris, give him a hug, you know you want to make me look like a midget." Evans hemmed but Tom held out an arm and he reluctantly got up and folded both Tom and Robert into a hug.

It was at that moment Jeremy came bouncing in. "Ooh, group hug! I knew you guys were excluding me from something. Come on, make room!" Soon Tom was squashed in the middle laughing delightedly and trying to hug everyone all at once. 

Robert was thrilled that his plan was going so well. Well, it hadn’t been so much a plan as an observation that turned into a joke, but now it was well underway, and he was pretty sure he could rope Mark into it as well. He put his arms around Jeremy and Chris and herded them towards the door. “Guys guys this movie is called group hug for a reason. Where’s Mark? And where the hell is other Chris?” Tom was pushed along in the middle, shuffling between them. He didn’t even try to find a less embarrassing position when, taking Rob’s lead, none of them unlocked their arms from around him. He was quite pink around the ears but clearly enjoying the attention. 

They found Mark hanging up the phone outside and absorbed him with minimal argument. Scarlett was next, Jeremy texted her with one hand because Rob forbade them from dissolving the hug until they’d found everyone. They got bored waiting for Chris Hemsworth to show up, and Robert started singing off-key (which probably made things worse). But Tom’s look of utterly innocent sorrow when Scarlett tried to detach from the group made them relent. They decided since Chris was being slow they’d go find him, so they ferried Tom along down the hall to look for him. 

They were laughing hysterically when they found him in the conference room. Tom had tried to turn himself around but had gotten his sleeve stuck in the zipper of Jeremy’s jacket, and Chris Evans had stepped on his foot so he nearly fell over. Though he was taller than all of them, their combined mass was much greater and once Mark suggested it it was surprisingly easy to carry him along bodily, long limbs all tangled up and trying not to hit anyone in the face. One of his arms was around Scarlett’s shoulders, one around Mark’s, and he was trying to help them along with one foot while the other kept getting stuck between people’s ankles. 

Chris burst out laughing when he saw them. “What the hell have you lot been doing without me?” 

Scarlett extracted one hand from the mass of limbs and pointed warningly. “Get over here right now, we need you to complete the group hug.” 

Chris came over “Okay okay! I’m hugging, I’m hugging!” 

Tom peered over her head and apologized. “Sorry!” 

Chris enfolded a good third of them in his arms. “So this is your fault, it it? I kind of thought they were abducting you.” 

Rob gave everyone a last squeeze and disentangled himself. “We were just discussing how huggy Tom is.” 

Tom had righted himself and was straightening his clothing, still glowing happily. “Am I?” 

Chris Evans flopped down in a chair. “Apparently you are.” 

The other Chris tilted his head. “I guess so. I hadn’t really noticed. Well, come on then. Or do I not get one?” He held out his arms. 

Tom did a peculiar little ducking bow and turned even redder. “No, no, it’s alright, I think I’ve quite been hugged enough, thank you though.” 

Robert narrowed his eyes, thinking. He turned on his brightest smile, opened his arms and turned to Tom. “Tom, come here!” Tom hugged him, then turned back to Chris, who was looking slightly hurt. “Go on. Give your brother a hug.” Rob pushed him at Chris. Tom was even redder, and gave Chris a hug. Chris pulled him close, and for a second Tom melted into it. Then he seemed to remember something, and pulled away, patting Chris on the shoulder and licking his lips repeatedly. Tom made some slightly incoherent excuse and practically ran off. Chris Hemsworth was clearly hiding his hurt feelings. 

Rob sidled up and elbowed him in the side. “Don’t worry about it big guy, I’ve got a theory about that. And once I do some research I think you’ll like it.” Rob grinned knowingly and winked, whisking off after Tom, leaving both Chrises sharing a curious look behind him.


	7. Made in your Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Tom and happy sub!Chris. Tom ties Chris up and makes him beg for it. Chris loves it.
> 
> Rating: explicit   
> Tags: top!tom, Dom!tom, D/s, bondage, fingering, rimming, happy sub!chris

Chris was sitting up on the bed, his arms bound together behind him and legs spread, wrapped with an intricate system of knots and loops that had taken Tom ages to complete. Chris had felt himself unraveling and being remade as Tom wound the cords around him, adjusting and tightening them meticulously. Chris watched him when he could, enjoying the attention and care. He got an extra tight tug for laughing when Tom unconsciously stuck his tongue out in concentration. When the ropes pulled too tight and he wiggled, Tom would rub a hand on his arm or up the back of his neck to comfort him, voice soothing and low. “Good boy, Chris. You’re doing wonderfully. Good boy.” 

When Tom finished the knots he sat back with a pleased smile. Chris smiled too, he was always happy to be the source of Tom’s good mood, but tonight Tom had been tying and teasing him for so long, he was getting desperate. Tom sat facing him and inched forward until his long legs were nestled inside Chris’s naked thighs so he could kiss him. Chris leaned eagerly into it, and almost overbalanced when Tom drew back and he tried to follow, nearly forgetting that his arms were tied together behind him. Tom placed a restraining hand on Chris’s chest and laughed with his tongue showing. 

Tom traced light fingers across the diamond patches of skin between the ropes. “Now, Chris darling, you’re forgetting your manners.”

Chris growled at him, but it turned into a whine when Tom dragged his hand lower, leisurely stroking Chris’s cock, and then his own. 

Tom took a moment to admire. Chris was tied thoroughly, the thin ropes winding around his pecs and pressing lightly into his skin, accenting the lines of muscle and bone. Whenever he moved they tightened and pulled, keeping him in his position, and making him squirm just to feel the pull against his nipples and around his thighs. Tom laughed delightedly at his obvious frustration.

Chris wasn't feeling patient. Tom had been firm but gentle with him so far, but he craved more. This was nice, but he wasn't satisfied. He knew he shouldn't talk back to Tom in bed, but growing up with two brothers had never taught him restraint. He grinned and shifted until he felt the cords pressing into the base of his cock.  
"Come on Tom, stop teasing and get on with it!"

The slap stung, the rebuke as much as the pain. Chris swallowed hard as Tom raised his hand again, warningly. Everything about him had changed, his posture, his voice, even the color of his eyes seemed to go from bright blue to steely grey. His cheeks reddened with anticipation. Tom's voice was soft and dangerous. 

"Not satisfied? I don’t think you’re in a position to complain, darling. I’ll have to teach you how to beg properly."

Tom moved around him, Chris tried to follow him with his head, but Tom grabbed his hair from behind and pushed him down. With his arms tied behind him he was forced forward, bent almost in two with his legs spread uncomfortably wide. Tom pressed Chris' head into the mattress. Chris could feel the warmth of his breath as he panted into the sheets, turning his head for air. Tom let go of his hair to pull his hips up, and Chris let Tom position him, wiggling into a slightly more comfortable position. The ropes keeping his thighs and calves together pulled tight, and he felt another section cinch up around his balls and he groaned.

Chris's skin shivered delightfully as Tom spread a cool layer of lube around his hole, letting it drip down his muscular thighs and onto his balls. Tom ran a finger along the rope that spread his cheeks, causing him to clench and suck in a sharp breath. Tom's agile hands explored and owned every inch of him. At first Chris relaxed under the attention, enjoying the proprietary way Tom slid between his legs and palmed his balls, testing him like a show dog. Chris pulled against the ropes to hear Tom hum at the way they slithered against him. But as he became more aroused, Tom's leisurely pace frustrated him. 

Tom pushed a finger lazily into his arse, only an inch deep, and Chris whined greedily. Tom slipped it easily in and out. "Oh, you like that? You're very impatient today Chris." 

"And you're still, ahh, teasing!" The finger didn't change its shallow rhythm. 

"I like you like this, Chris." The way Tom said his name so innocently but intimately still gave Chris shivers. "I love having you all tied up and exposed for me. I would keep you this way all day if I could, just to look at you." Cool hands caressed his body. "Just for me, all mine, my special Chris." Tom had draped himself over Chris's back, stroking him indiscriminately up his back, across his nipples, along his throat, and down his stomach to his cock. Chris could feel Tom's erection warm against his thigh. 

"Please, Tom." Chris wiggled and Tom sighed into the back of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down his spine. His stubble tickled the sensitive skin on the small of Chris' back and on his wrists when Tom mouthed his bound hands. Then he reached his arse, and licked that too. It was something Chris never would have allowed when he was himself. But when he belonged to Tom he spread himself even wider for the hot tongue that breached him. 

Chris sighed in pleasure to feel Tom inside him so intimately, knowing if he wasn't bound he would push Tom away, he would be afraid. But when he was helpless it took away all the uncertainty. He knew his hands were where Tom wanted them, all he had to do was to please, to obey. And Tom made it very clear when he was pleased. He alternated tongue and slim fingers, stretching and loosening Chris's body until he was a trembling and sweat-slick mess, held together by the ropes deliciously tight around him, molding him to the shape of Tom's desire. 

Tom's fingers plunged into him and he almost came when they pressed against his prostate. Tom heard the puppylike noise he made and found the spot again, working it until Chris was right on the edge again and again, then pulling out, leaving just the tips inside him, torturing him with near-painful arousal. 

Chris was panting pathetically. “Tom, p-please.” 

Tom kept fucking him shallowly from behind with those clever fingers, molding him into an obedient lover. "I'm sorry Chris, I can’t let you come until you tell me what you want." 

Chris’s stubbornness was not quite broken down, and he growled at Tom. He needed to be made to ask. Tom pulled out, leaving Chris's hole clenching and empty. "Fuck you!"

"Come on, Chris, I want to make you feel good. I want to make you come, but I want you to ask me first." Tom's fingers wormed their way inside him again, shallowly dipping in and out. “I own you darling, and I can be kind, but if you’re disobedient you can’t have what I know you want.”

Tom gave a yank up on Chris's aching arms and Chris couldn't stand it anymore. "Fuck! Tom, hurry up and fuck me, please." 

"Now there's a good boy, no need to be rude." Chris could hear the smugness in his voice. Tom rubbed his cock slowly against the pucker of Chris's arse. 

"Ah Tom, please, Tom fuck me, put your cock in me, please, I want it all." 

"Ahh, well, since you asked so nicely." 

He felt Tom shift to line himself up. He buried himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Chris tried to stifle a desperate moan at the sensation. This was it, this was what he needed. Tom drew almost all the way out before plunging back in. Then he stayed like that, cock deep in Chris's body, leaning over him from behind. 

It took Tom a minute before he could speak without panting at the warm tightness of Chris's arse. "Good boy. Now tell me, how do you want it?" 

It was torture having Tom inside him but not moving. "Fuck! Tom, fuck me."

Tom gave one slow roll of his hips, then grabbed the ropes binding Chris's arms together. He pulled Chris up and back by the restraints, straining his shoulders but pulling him even farther onto his cock. It was an invasion, and Chris surrendered to it.

"Ahh, yeah, Tom please, please fuck me."

"Like this hmm? You like begging for my cock, darling? You're so soft inside, it feels so good in you Chris, I want to stay like this forever, just feeling how tight you are around me, how your body welcomes me, knowing how much you want me, you'll let me do this to you."

Chris was twitching with the fullness, the pressure of Tom's cock on his prostate, and the ropes pinching his skin. His voice cracked when he said it. "Please!" 

"You'll let me take you from behind all wrapped up like a gift for me, you'll let me open you and own you, you're mine Chris. My Chris" He drove a quick thrust hard into him.

"F-fuck, yeah, I'm yours, please Tom. I love you. Please."

"Ahh, Chris! What do you want?" 

"Please, whatever you want." That earned him another brief thrust. "Harder!"

Then Tom was fucking him hard, driving his cock into Chris's arse and using the ropes to bounce him back after every thrust. Chris was helpless and he loved it. He was bent over, only held up by Tom's grasp on his bonds, being speared by Tom's cock. He became a string of yes and please and Tom. The words came out interspersed with the slapping of Tom’s hips against his arse until they turned into wordless grunts at being used for Tom's lust. 

Tom came inside him carelessly, without warning him, just pulling him back by his arms until he thought he would break from being so full as Tom panted and shot his thick seed aggressively deep inside Chris. When he'd finished, Chris whined pathetically at his own arousal and Tom soothed him. His hand was loose but firm, and it took Chris only a few strokes and a whispered encouragement to come as Tom's softening clock slipped out of him.  
Tom reached around with both hands, working the shaft of Chris's cock with one and cupping the other over the head. Tom sighed in satisfaction when he felt the warm spurt of come on his fingers. He brought them carefully up to Chris's mouth and slid them inside, smearing come across his lips and making his tongue curl around Tom's fingers in protest. It was bitter but he licked it up to hear Tom tell him how obedient, how good, how satisfying he was. 

Afterwards Tom untied him, cleaned him and rubbed his fingers slowly along the dents in his skin until he fell asleep. Chris's limbs were sore and cramped, and his hole felt stretched and abused. There were red welts across his body where the ropes had chafed. Chris smiled into Tom's chest and the other man sleepily draped an arm over him. "I love you." he muttered against warm freckled skin. He fell asleep easily, knowing how well he was owned.


End file.
